


Any Addiction Will Do

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, And T-Bag, Dominance, Dominant Alexander, Dubious Consent, It is Prison, Just ones that are screwed up, M/M, Needy T-Bag, Not the nicest sex, Some dominance posturing, Sona, Though they are kind of in to that, some feelings, some violence, submissive T-Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: When Mahone arrives back in Sona he is broken in a way that is hard to explain and desperate to get his own back.  T-bag is sure that means he can get the man under his thumb with drugs, but it backfires on him.  Alex wants control back, of anything he can get, and T-bag is a perfect outlet for it.  Smut with some twisted type feelings.





	

            “Agent Mahone.”

            “Leave me alone Theodore.”

            Tbag smirked at him and leaned against the same wall that he was leaning against, eyeing him up and down.  “You are not looking too good my friend.”

            “We aren’t friends.”  Alex shifted his weight so he was looking at Tbag.  “What do you want?”

            Tbag licked his lips and purposely leered up and down Alex’s body, though was disappointed when he reached his face and realized it didn’t bother the other man at all.   He shrugged one shoulder and turned his hand around so Alex could see the needle.  “I believe I have something that you want.”

            “Not anymore.  Fuck off Tbag, your master looks like he wants you.”

            Tbag immediately looked up to the balcony where Lechero usually stood, only to find it empty, and when he looked back at Alex the man was smirking at him.  He realized what the man’s point had been and his mouth thinned.  He didn’t have any _master_ , he just knew how to use people to get what he wanted.

            “So you want to go through withdrawal in a place like this... it is going to go a little rough on you I think.  Don’t come crawling back to me when it is.”  He reached out his good hand to trail down Mahone’s chest, sneering at him.  “Unless you’re willing to pay with something other than money.”

            “Get your fucking hand off me Tbag, before I remove that one too.”

            Tbag froze, Alex’s tone was cold, so arrogant.  Was so sure, and there was a surge of rebellion at it and he moved closer into Alex, pressing his groin against the man’s hip, letting his hand trail farther down his chest.      

            Alex glanced down at the smaller man, the detox put him on edge, coming back to Sona put him on edge, and he was dying to take it out on someone.  He knew he could take him, even before the man had lost the hand he could have.  He was bigger, stronger, he knew how to fight.  Theodore Bagwell was just like every other punk prisoner he’d met in his life and he had just crossed the line.

            He leaned down until he was looking at his face, making a point that he had to lean down to do it and lowered his voice.  “Remove your hand and get the fuck away from me before I make you.”

            Tbag’s eyes widened a little though he tried to hide it. Sona, more than any other prison, you couldn’t show weakness.  If you did you ended up like Bellick.  Like Michael would have ended up if he didn’t have so many people protecting him.  Mahone had been left alone because he could fight, because he was clearly a little crazy, but Theodore would not back down.  There was a moment of wariness but he leaned in closer, “Who do you think you’re talking to, maybe you haven’t realized yet but I-”

            Alex grabbed Tbag’s hand and in one move twisted it behind his back, spinning him and shoving him against the wall, latching on to his hair with his other hand.  He glanced around and then yanked him off the wall and moved them into his cell, twisting his arm up until there was a pained whine coming from Bagwell, the man struggling in his hands like an angry cat.

            “Let me go!”

            He pressed Bagwell face first against the wall in the back of his cell, tightening his hand to pull his head back at an uncomfortable angle.  His body pinned Bagwell there as he kicked the inside of Tbag’s foot to force his legs to spread and then pressed his knee against the inside of Theodore’s thigh, forcing him to keep his legs spread like that.

            He was pleased that, even going through detox, he had still managed to so easily subdue the other man.  When he was searching him out, when he had been hunting them down he had read every file on the man, every crime, every psych report, every cps report from when he was a child, he knew more about this man than anyone else and he felt his mouth twist in a cruel line.

            “Get off me!”  Tbag sounded less like a threatening predator, less like the alpha swagger he had been walking around with, and more like a scared animal.

            “I told you not to touch me.” 

            Bagwell was scrambling at the wall with his fake hand and Alex pressed his arm further up between his shoulder blades.  “Quit struggling.”  It took just a little more of a push before the pain subdued him and he went still against the wall. 

            “You... you can have the drugs.”

            Alex realized the needle was still clenched in Bagwell’s hand and let go of his hair long enough to grab it and toss it aside before he took his original spot, barely catching his hair as the man was winding up for a head butt.  “Not interested.”

            “What do you want?”  There was more struggling, though subtle.  Alex could practically see the man’s hackles up, spitting and hissing like an angry... pussy cat.  He twisted his hand into Tbag’s hair and turned his head away, listening to the whimpers that made it out of his throat, whether pained or scared he wasn’t sure.

            He couldn’t help the chuckle against Bagwell’s neck, and the man’s resulting full body tremor pushed it further on.  “It just took so little to turn you into a whimpering bitch, Bagwell.”

            It got the response that he had wanted as he struggled against him again, even though he could barely move.  He tried to stomp his foot down but Alex was ready for that, and there was something calming about over powering him, about being so in control of someone that helped bring him back from the edge. 

            On a whim that he didn’t want to acknowledge, didn’t want to think about he bit down on Bagwell’s neck.  He had his head so nicely pulled to the side, a long strip of throat shown in submission.  He bit down hard, biting until he tasted blood and the man under him went stock still, not moving at all under his hands.  When he finally let go he stared at the bite mark, and didn’t miss that Bagwell’s heart was racing, that he was panting out small little sounds.

            “Agent Mahone...”

            “Alex.”

            He could feel Bagwell shift, and try to look at him but his head was still pulled to the side.  But he watched his lick his lips.  “Alex.”         

His grip tightened at the sound of voice said like that, laced with pain and fear and when he pressed in tighter against Bagwell he was half hard.  How far he had fallen, but he wasn’t letting go, wasn’t backing down. 

With a deep breath he suddenly yanked them off the wall.  He kept his hold on Bagwell’s hair and let go of his arm, only to grab his shoulder and use that he was off balanced from the abrupt move to shove him to his knees.  He caught Tbag’s arm before he could go for the shiv that he was sure the other man had _somewhere_ and held him on his knees in front of him.  It was the first good look he’d gotten of Bagwell since he grabbed him.  The man looked up at him, pupils blow wide, face flushed.

He looked aroused and Alex could see the man was hard against his pants, but he also looked like he was going to tear something apart.  His face dared Alex to try something, a dark promise of shivs and death and Alex found himself smiling back at that look, his own dick hardening.  He knew how to break the man in front of him, knew all kinds of ways to break him.  He moved closer until Bagwell’s face was only a scant inch from his crotch and though Tbag tried to hold his eyes he watched the man finally break, glancing down to his cock before he looked back up, nervously licking his lips. 

Tbag wasn’t going to give in easy though, and he snarled, “Let me go now and maybe I won’t kill you.”

Alex chuckled at that, glancing up when he heard someone move past his cell, and was aware that a lot of people had seen him put Bagwell on his knees.  It would get around the prison, and he didn’t really want to hurt Tbag’s clout.  Not when they needed him and his relationship with Lechero to help get them out.  Too late now though.  He saw the man’s eyes dart that way too and knew that he had the same thought. There was more than just anger when he looked up, a deep tension winding its way into his eyes.  His voice.  “Alex-”

“How about you keep that mouth of yours shut unless I tell you to talk.”  He tightened his hand around Tbag’s wrist, making him wince, “Or do you want to threaten me some more?”

Oh, he looked like he did, face twisted in rage and something else, something needy, and Alex took the little step forward that pressed his crotch against Tbag’s face and he held Theodore still while he ground against him without any real intent, mostly just to piss him off.  The man’s jaw was clenched tight and after a few more presses of hips he pulled back, letting go of his hair to grab his jaw.

“Come on Bagwell, you’ve done this before, there is no reason to be so tense.”  He stroked at his jaw, pressing into the pressure point until Tbag gasped, opening his mouth.  Alex didn’t waste time, he hooked his thumb against Tbag’s bottom lip, against his teeth and held his mouth open.  It made a gust of air come out of Tbag’s nose, angry and frustrated, but he didn’t fight hard.  Didn’t try to bite, didn’t try to struggle, just glared up at Alex.

“Oh, you’re used to being on this side though, aren’t you?”  He pressed his thumb down harder until Tbag opened his mouth more, a growl slipping from his throat and Alex was exhilarated in a way that he hadn’t been since he was on the hunt.  He had been on the drugs for so long, numb to all this, coming down in a place like Sona should have been hell.  But instead, it was perfect.  Dirty and rough and fucked up, just like him.

Bagwell shifting on his knees brought his attention back down to the man, and he let a smile curl his lips as he pressed forward, forcing Theodore to shuffle backwards on his knees until his feet hit the wall.  He pulled his thumb out and let him shut his mouth but it only stayed shut for a blessed second before Tbag was talking, “You try to do what I think you are and I’ll bite your cock off.”

“Oh Theodore.”  He stroked his cheek with his thumb, and thought about pointing out that Tbag was only being held by one wrist, that he could fight, but he liked him submissive like he was now and he had the feeling calling attention to it would ruin that.  Maybe the other man wanted it, couldn’t ask for it, couldn’t follow through on it because it was all about keeping your power, but Tbag didn’t look too upset about being on his knees.  “I think you’ll do whatever I tell you to do.”

Tbag’s eyes darted to the door of the cell again and back, and he could see him swallow hard.  Alex tilted his head, “If I let you go to cover the door you’ll bolt.”  
           

It was true, he could see it all over his face so that was out.  Tbag would just have to deal with the fall out, not that Alex was sure he was going to do anything.  The rush of power when he had felt so out of control was good though.  So good.  Like he had felt when he’d had Michael pinned against the wall, even if he was half out of his mind at the time.  Michael should be prey, but he also felt a little like he was floundering when he dealt with the man, like he wasn’t sure if the ground beneath his feet was safe or not.  He had been protecting him, and he wasn’t sure what had kept Michael safe while he had been gone, but it still didn’t make Michael his. 

Tbag though, this man was a different kind of challenge.  Like two lions standing off with each other, he knew he had to be careful or he’d end up with teeth in his jugular, but things were cleaner with Tbag too.  There was no subterfuge, not right now.  There was violence and threat but it was all out on the table.  They met eyes and he held it for a moment before used the hold on Tbag’s wrist to pull him to his feet, twisting the arm behind his back again as he pressed him towards the bed.

When they reached it there was a struggle as he tried to force Tbag face down over it, the man pressing back and kicking and hissing like the angry cat he was, and he had to adjust his opinion.  He might be a lion, but Bagwell was like one of those cats with the pointy ears.  Small and lithe, deceptively violent.  He liked that.  He finally got him down with his arm up behind his back but Alex knew that he would need to be able to use both hands so he pressed his weight over him and lifted the arm over his head. 

Still over him, using his weight to pin him down, he reached one handed to pull out his belt to use to tie up Bagwell’s hand to the bed post but at the sound of it slipping through the belt loops he nearly tumbled forward with the speed that Tbag stopped moving.  His entire body went pliant, all fight gone, and Alex slowly finished pulling the belt out, not sure what happened but not trusting it.

“Theodore?”

He dropped the belt to the bed so he could grab the man by the back of the neck and force him to turn his head and look at him.  Fear was etched on his face, a dark haunted look, and when he met Alex’s eyes he muttered out, “Don’t need ta use the belt, I won’t fight.”

Alex hummed under his breath, he had read about that in the file too.  Curiously he kneed at Theodore’s thigh and was rewarded with the man spreading his legs, and there was an answering jolt to his cock.  It wasn’t what he wanted though, he wanted the fight.  Blood and violence and to force the man, not this.  He leaned close, “I’m using the belt to tie up your hand, that’s all.”

He didn’t have to wrestle him to get his hand up by the bed post and on a whim he tugged off Tbag’s shirt, throwing it to the side of the bed before he wrapped the belt around his wrist, first around his skin until it dug in and then around the bed frame, making sure it was secure before he leaned back.

It seemed that once Tbag was sure the belt wasn’t going to be used for lashes, he gained some of his attitude back but it was precarious. They both had seen the break, and the power had firmly shifted to Alex.  He let Tbag’s face go and he buried it in the blankets, like he was trying to disappear but Alex didn’t miss the muttered, “I’m going to kill you, just so you know.”

“Okay Bagwell,”  He kneed the man’s legs farther apart even as he grabbed the band of his pants to hoist him further up the bed.  Once Tbag’s knees were on the mattress the man pulled them under him and Alex chuckled.  “You going to admit that you want this?”

“Fuck you.”

“Bagwell, I barely even had to try, hell, Michael had more fight when I-”

Suddenly the man under him was bucking, trying to twist, feet kicking out and Alex’s eyes widened as he jolted in to action, grabbing him by the back of the neck and shoving him down against the bed, though he took a kick to the knee that thankfully glanced off before he was able to grab Tbag under his knee and shove it up further on the bed, taking away his leverage.

“Woah.”  That was what he needed though, that fight, and he ground his hard cock into Bagwell’s ass while he pinned him down.  “What brought that on?”

“Pretty is _mine_.”

It took a second for him to understand what Tbag was saying and when he finally did he laughed, a real honest to god laugh, tightening his hold when it made Tbag tense under him.  “I didn’t fuck him you moron.”  He ground harder against Tbag, because the thought of him and Michael together was appealing in a way he didn’t understand.  Personally he didn’t think Tbag had any better chance of getting the other man on his back than he did of getting Alex there but he’d let him think it. 

“Don’t touch him, he’s mine.”

Big words coming from someone currently pinned face down on a bed but Alex shrugged, “If you say so.  I think that boy would have you twisted up 6 ways from Sunday before you realized what was happening, but you keep going for it.”

Without answering Alex wrapped an arm around Tbag’s waist and palmed his hand over the man’s dick, feeling him hard and pressed against his pants.  He had never been interested in guys, but he knew that this wasn’t about that.  This was about power and domination and he pressed his hand against him, rubbing just enough to make Tbag’s hips thrust against his hand.

He leaned over him so he could talk against his ear, “You aren’t going to kill me, you need me to escape.  You’re going to take this like a good boy and you’re going to keep your mouth shut about it, and keep doing what you’re told like the leashed dog you are.”

The sound from Tbag’s mouth was definitely a moan, and it was not fear.  Not pain.  His hand pressed over Tbag’s dick he could feel him twitch, his hips stutter forward and when he spoke again his voice was smug, “That’s what I thought.”

Tbag tugged on his wrist, hips bucking to get Alex off him, but Alex mostly ignored it as he reached his hand up to undo Tbag’s pants, tugging them down while the man tried to twist this way and that, but it wasn’t until they were down past his thighs and his body was pushed and twisted until he was on his knees on the bed with his head pressed down against the scratchy blanket, that he whined.  “Don’t...”

“I’m sorry Theodore, what was that?”  He was undoing his own pants, ashamed at how hard he was as he pulled his own cock out.

“Please don’t.”

That did make him hesitate, it wasn’t a threat.  It wasn’t a snark.  The words were whimpered out, and he eyed the man under him.  He had certainly seemed like he was in to it, and he knew Tbag would have had no problem if their roles were reversed.  He leaned forward until he could rub his cock against Bagwell’s naked ass and the man’s shoulders hunched up, uselessly tugging on the belt around his wrist.

“Never took you for a cock tease Bagwell.”

Tbag was shaking his head against the bed, and Alex didn’t even think he was listening to him.  He put his hand on Tbag’s hip and the man lifted his ass up like he should, like he wanted it, but he couldn’t miss the small sob that was probably supposed to be buried into the blankets. 

He wished that working in law enforcement he didn’t learn the signs of abuse, wish that he didn’t understand exactly what was going on with the man under him.  It shouldn’t matter, he was a rapist, a murderer, but the signs of someone that had been abused before were so clear they practically could have been read out of a text book.  If he was a better person he would just zip up, untie the other man and let him go but he wasn’t a better person.  There were other options though.  And Tbag leaving this cell believing anything other than that he belonged to Alex wasn’t one of them. 

It had started as a game to keep him entertained, and maybe something to get off, but having Tbag firmly under thumb, being the one to hold that particular leash, would benefit him greatly in this play.  Especially with how clearly obsessed with Michael he was.  He would be a formidable tool in Alex’s repertoire. 

He reached around and fisted Bagwell’s cock, stroking him hard.  No matter what was going on in his head, his body was enjoying itself, cock hard and dripping precum already.  He swiped his fingers over the head a few times, coating them before he leaned over Bagwell.  He grabbed his hair and turned his head out of the blanket, forcing his chest up further and when he pressed the fingers against his lips Bagwell opened his mouth obediently.  There was a flash fear of his fingers being bitten off but all it took was tapping his tongue to get him to suck on them. 

And oh, yea, Bagwell had definitely sucked cock before.  That was not a question.  His tongue lapped at the fingers even as he sucked, and when Alex finally pulled them out with a wet sound he couldn’t help but grind against his ass for a few seconds before he shifted his weight back.  He didn’t ask, didn’t warn, wasn’t even particularly careful as he shoved the two spit slicked fingers in Tbag’s ass.

There was a howl from the man under him, hips pulling away, but Alex wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him from moving.  “Shhh.  I’m not hurting you, relax.”  He pressed the fingers in and out, stretching him out, twisting them with what he knew wasn’t enough slick to make it painless despite what he’d said.  Where he held his waist he could feel Bagwell’s cock though, still hard against his arm, twitching and when he pressed against his prostate Bagwell moaned, making a broken sound as he buried his face back into the blanket and Alex realized he was trying to hide.

“Ah, there we go.”  He kept up at that angle, fingers pressing in hard, and when he added a third finger he knew it had to be uncomfortable, painful, the drag of not slick enough but Bagwell didn’t tell him no again.  Part of him knew that maybe, maybe it was because Tbag didn’t think it would make a difference so he didn’t try, and Alex wasn’t sure if that was true, wasn’t sure if it would make a difference or not.  For his sanity he had to believe he would stop if the man said no, but a small part of him didn’t believe that.  He shoved that part aside.

As his fingers moved he glanced around his cell, trying to figure out if there was anything that could be used to fuck the other man so he wouldn’t tear him up.  It wasn’t exactly like there was lube, or lotion, or anything.  He probably could have found some soap somewhere, but he wasn’t exactly in the position to go looking now.  Oh well, he’d stretched him out at least.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock, sliding his hand over it, enough precum that at least he was slickish, and he really had to wonder about how much he wanted to fuck him.  It had been a long time since he had been with _anyone_ and he lined up his cock, wrapping one hand loosely around Bagwell’s hip.

Pushing in was almost enough to make him stop, Bagwell was so tense, so tight, he knew there was no way he wasn’t going to hurt him.  Frustrated he stopped with just the tip teasing the rim of his hole and tapped his fingers against Bagwell’s lower back as he tried to figure out what to do.  “You know better than most Bagwell, you don’t relax and this isn’t going to be pretty.”

“I’m trying.”  It was a sob, Tbag’s face buried in the crook of his arm, and Mahone refused to waver.  Tbag shifted and spoke again, words quiet and broken, “I can blow you instead, I won’t bite, I-”

“No.”  He pressed forward again, clenching his teeth at how tight it was as he rocked his hips slowly, working the head of his cock in him.  No, he needed this.  Anything other than fucking the man up the ass felt like losing, like a compromise, and he was done with that.  Going to testify and being told... being made to be worthless because of his addiction and he was done.  Remembering it made his hips shove forward harder, forcing Tbag’s body to give around him, a pained hiss slipping from the man’s mouth as his fist clenched where it was tied like he was trying to grab on to something. 

He didn’t feel guilty.  He didn’t.  He reached under Bagwell and found him going soft, and maybe he wasn’t as in to it as he seemed.  He would be though, it wouldn’t take much.  He stroked him as he continued to rock his hips, working his way in inch by painfully tight inch.  Once he was fully seated he concentrated on stroking Tbag’s cock, twisting his wrist, swiping over the head until the man was hard again, until his hips seemed to rock against Alex’s hand without his consent.

“Come on.”  He used his hand to nudge up Tbag’s hip from where he had started to press down against the bed, _trying to get away from him_ , but Alex forced that thought away.  He pulled all the way out, using the precum from Bagwell’s dick to rub over him, before pressing back in.  It was still tight but he moved smoother, still stroking the other’s cock while he let his hand trail up Bagwell’s back until he reached his neck, grabbing it tight for a moment before he relaxed the hold, stroking his fingers through his hair instead of pulling it.

With the few soft touches he could feel the body under him relaxing, letting his hips move easier, and that all it took was the smallest bit of affection made him feel sick.  He waited until he was fully seated in Bagwell before he reached up to untie his hand, pressing his mouth to his ear, “Don’t try anything, understand?”  There was a nod beneath him and as soon as Bagwell’s hand was free he tucked in it close, keeping his face down.

It was selfish though, he just wanted to be able to move the other man in a way he couldn’t with his arm tied there.  He kept the one hand on his cock and wrapped the other around his chest, pulling him up and back against him.  Tbag made a startled sound, scrambling to grab on to the wall to get his balance and when Alex yanked him further back he grabbed the arm around his chest instead.  It shoved his cock harder, deeper than he had been and a pained cry slipped from Bagwell’s mouth.

“Shh.”  He pressed his mouth to the bite mark he had made, sucking gently before he kissed his way up the side of the man’s neck, keeping his touches gentle.  When he reached just below his ear he latched on to his neck, sucking hard, listening to his breath hitch and his heart race. 

Tbag’s head turned suddenly, imploringly and the angle was awkward but he kissed him, pressing his mouth hard to Tbag’s and biting at his lip, his tongue demanding Tbag open up and take it and the man did, and Alex was pleased to feel the body under him relaxing, giving in.  He pulled back his hips and shoved back in hard, but the cry from Bagwell was lost in the kiss and after a few times of the thrusts he was moving easy, the smaller body hesitantly moving against him.

He pulled back abruptly and shoved Tbag back down to the bed, leaning over him and wrapping his hand around his wrist, holding it against the bed as he thrust hard against him.  He shifted his weight until one of his thrusts made Tbag whine and shift as his cock twitched in his hand.  He intentionally kept that angle, slamming in hard and listening to Tbag give in to him, waiting for his hips to start rocking back against him, waiting for the sounds from Tbag to turn into needy little whines, before he started to stroke him again.

He bit at the back of his neck, licking at the bite marks as he encouraged him with soft words, “That’s a good boy, come on Teddy.” He was close but he wanted the other man to cum first, somehow all this was justified then.  “Come on Teddy, let go.  I got you.”

Tbag’s body jerked suddenly, cumming hard, and Alex stroked him through it, not pulling away until he was twitching and over sensitive.  He didn’t waste any time, grabbing Tbag’s hips with both hands and slamming in to him.  It only took a few more thrusts and then he was cumming, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise until the last aftershock ran through him and he fell forward, one arm holding him up off of Tbag.

He barely had time to catch his breath when Tbag was wiggling, trying to get out from under him, spitting hateful words about shivs and death and bleeding out.  Alex only chuckled and let his weight settle further, pressing his face between the man’s shoulder blades as he halfheartedly caught his wrist and held it down against the bed again.  “Settle, Teddy.”

“ _Get off me_.”

Instead he rocked his hips, reminding Tbag that he was still _in_ him, and the responding shudder of Tbag’s body told him it may not have been entirely unpleasant to him.  He pressed one more kiss to the back of his neck, following by a sharp bite, and then pulled away quickly.  He was content post orgasm, but he wasn’t dumb, and once Bagwell got his wits about him he didn’t want to be within stabbing distance.

Tbag’s body had seemed like he was tensed to fight but when Alex pulled out he winced, body pushing back down against the bed, fisting his hand in the blanket.  He didn’t move for long moments and Alex watched the shaking shoulders, the tense lines, and knew he was trying to keep from crying.  Trying to keep from breaking down. 

As he pulled up his pants and tucked himself away he waited, not sure if he should leave Tbag to pull himself together, or if he should offer some kind of comfort, ridiculous when he as the one that rap... had sex with him.  His mind refused the word, Tbag hadn’t said no.  He had let him.  It wasn’t _that_.

Stepping forward he put a hand on his lower back, trying to quell the shaking, when suddenly a voice was at the door of his cell.

“Alex, I need you to...”

His head snapped to the doorway to see Michael frozen there, staring at the scene before him, flush rising up his face.  Alex glanced at what he was seeing, Tbag half-naked and bent over the bed, bruises and position leaving no chance that he didn’t understand what had happened.  It took Tbag longer to catch on, still clearly stunned and then the man was pushing up, trying to grab his pants, mouth opened like he was going to say something but no words came out.

“I’ll, I’ll catch up with you later.”  And Michael was gone, dashed out to who knows where and Alex could only turn to look at Tbag and remember that if he laughed the man probably would slit his throat.

He was kneeling on the bed, pants barely up as he struggled one handed to button them, chest heaving and an honest to god _blush_ up his face and Alex couldn’t help it as he moved forward towards him.

He grabbed him by the upper arms and smashed his mouth down over his, expecting a fight, but the man tilted his head up and kissed back, leaning against Alex.  While they kissed Alex brushed his hand away to do up his pants for him.

When he pulled away Tbag was panting, eyes averted, and he grabbed the man’s shirt and shoved it into his chest.  “Come on Teddy, get dressed.”  His eyes darted up to him at the name and looked away as he licked his lips.

Not sure why it mattered Alex shrugged his shoulder, “I’m sorry Michael saw, for what it’s worth.”

Tbag’s mouth twisted but he didn’t say anything, and he seemed intent on getting dressed and getting out of there and Alex let him get all the way to the door before he grabbed him and yanked him back, spinning him to push against the wall. 

He didn’t fight, Alex had the feeling that for the moment he had subdued him, but he wasn’t dumb enough to think it would be permanent.  His mouth did quirk at the bite mark visible on his shoulder, the one on the back of his neck, the giant hickey just under his ear.  Good luck hiding those.

Alex leaned in close.  “And what if I want to do this again, Teddy?”

He licked his lips, nervous, glancing up to catch Alex’s eyes quickly before he looked away.  When he edged towards the door Alex let him and he wasn’t really expecting an answer.  The man paused at the door though, and without looking mumbled, “You know where to find me.”  And then was gone, probably heading up to Lechero, his other master, and Alex was surprised at how much that thought aggravated him.

Flashes of the man kneeling in front of him, mouth wrapped around his cock, crawling and begging for him and he had to forcibly shake them off to concentrate on what he was doing.  His cell was a mess and he didn’t want to think about the fit that Michael was going to throw, but for right now he was content.  The sex had staved off the tremors from withdrawal, he felt confident and in charge, and he liked it.  Really liked feeling it by taking it away from Theodore.  

Maybe he hadn’t managed to get a leash around him yet, but he was on his way.   Could feel the man practically begging for it with the way his body responded.  The way he reacted said it louder than words ever could.  His mind told him that there was something wrong with the way he was thinking, with what he had done, but the withdrawal, what felt like the sharp cracking and splintering of his sanity brushed all those thoughts away except for one blaring idea.  Everything was out of his control except Theodore Bagwell, and if that was all he could have then he would take it, in whatever way he could.

He pushed forward out of his cell so he could glance up and there was Lechero with Bagwell at his side, nodding his head like he was listening but Teddy’s eyes were scanning the courtyard and when they landed on Alex he flushed and looked away.

A smile curled Alex’s lips and he leaned against the wall.  Just another day in Sona.


End file.
